shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Lancelot
'Sir Lancelot '''is the Arthurian Times' version of Shadow the Hedgehog. Lancelot is one of the Knights of the Round Table, the strongest and one of the greatest of the knights. Lancelot wields the legendary sword Arondight. Lancelot, along with his fellow knights Gawain and Percival, was sent by King Arthur to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog when he arrived into their world. Lancelot was the first knight Sonic fought, and it was later mentioned by Sonic's sword Caliburn that Sonic defeated Lancelot by mere luck. This is somewhat supported by the fact that after beating the game, Lancelot can be fought again. In that fight, he is much harder, being faster than before and wielding Chaos powers, and still retaining the dialogue Sonic, Lancelot and Caliburn used in the original fight, as if this was really the fight itself. After King Arthur turned out to be an illusion created by Merlin years ago and that it was all a plot orchestrated by Merlina, Lancelot, along with the other knights, set off to use the sacred swords to defeat Merlina. After the four swords formed a barrier around the castle and Sonic defeated Merlina, Caliburn revealed that Sonic was the true King Arthur of this world, and Lancelot, along with Gawain and Percival, bowed before Sonic before he (Sonic) went back to his own world. Gameplay Sir Lancelot's gameplay in Sonic and the Black Knight is quite similar to Sonic's gameplay. Just as Sonic, he has a homing attack, and can also use this attack in order to perfor m an aerial attack. Lancelot's variation of the Soul Surge, Chaos Punishment, makes him vanish and reappear in front of an enemy to slash him. While attacking an enemy with Chaos Punishment, all of their movement seems to be stopped. When used with no enemy near, Lancelot will glow blue and fly through the level like Shadow when using Chaos Control. With his final sword named Ddraig Goch, Lancelot can also use Chaos Spears by simply slashing with his sword. Also, Lancelot will combine his Chaos Punishment attack with a Chaos Blast when attacking an enemy. Just as Percival and Gawain, he can only be used in the levels Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron and Dragon's Lair. Also, like the other Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot cannot change his character style. He is a Knight-Style character. Quotes ''"The king's orders are absolute, Gawain." ''- Lancelot to Sir Gawain when Gawain questions the King's orders. ''"I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King!" ''- Lancelot's firsts words during Sonic's first encounter with Lancelot. "''I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challlenge you to a duel!" - Lancelot introducing himself in the first fight against Sonic. Sonic: "What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" ''Lancelot when beginning to fight Sonic. "''May I have your name, apprentice knight" - Lancelot asking Sonic for his name before they fight. "Very well then. Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog!" - Lancelot after Caliburn tells him that Sonic's name is Knave. "Knave the Hedgehog, eh? A fitting name, I 'd say" - Lancelot teasing Sonic. "Are you truly a Knight? You seem more like a court jester" - Lancelot fighting Sonic "I was far too careless! Tsk!" - Lancelot after losing to Sonic after their first fight. "Prepare to die!" - Lancelot while fighting the dragon. "We have orders from the king. Have you any last words?" - Lancelot to Merlina the Sorceress. "I thought I was the Ultimate knight" - Lancelot after losing to Sonic after their second fight. "Did I not tell you I am the Ultimate Knight!" - After winning a match in Sonic & the Black Knight multiplayer. "There's nothing I cannot do!" - Lancelot while in the Great Megalith. "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" - Lancelot when using Soul Surge. "No holding back!" - Using Soul Surge when no enemies are around. "A stone, in the Dragon's Lair?" ''- Lancelot when starting the timed-level in Dragon's Lair. ''"A battle against a dragon? This is getting interesting indeed." ''-After encountering the dragon in the Dragon's Lair. ''"Over at last." ''-After defeating the dragon in the Dragon's Lair. "''Anyone who can hide from me can surely boast of a great deed." -When starting a "find the hidden faires" mission. "Ultimate victory!" ''-After recieving five Mastery Stars on a mission. ''"Twas a trifiling matter." ''-After recieving four Mastery Stars on a mission. ''"All's well that ends well." - After recieving three Mastery Stars on a mission. "I accept a challenge!" ''-When Selected in Battle Mode. ''"Put your faith in me!'- ''When selected in Battle Mode. ''"I"ll show you where you stand!"- When selected in Battle Mode. "Are you prepared?"- ''When accepted as character to be played in Battle Mode. ''"Time to fly!"-During the "Reach the Goal" mission in the Shrouded Forest. "A stone? In the Dragon's lair?!"-When starting the "Reach the Goal" mission for the Dragon's Lair. "I HAVE FAILED!!"-When falling into a bottomless pit. Category:Characters